


Cover Art for ancientreader's "One Bed That Was Slept In, And Another One That Wasn't"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: Cover art for ancientreader’s briefly profoundly uncomfortable but ultimately sweet and intense fic "One Bed That Wasn’t Slept In, And Another That Was."





	Cover Art for ancientreader's "One Bed That Was Slept In, And Another One That Wasn't"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Bed That Wasn't Slept In, and Another That Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740118) by [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/pseuds/ancientreader). 



> Full size (2800x2100px. 300dpi) version of this art is available for download at box.com in case Tumblr messes with this one’s definition.

Cover art for [ancientreader’s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fancientreader%2Fpseuds%2Fancientreader&t=ZTdjYzE3ZGRjNjYwNzk2ZjdmZGRlNjdjZGQzY2ZjNTk0ZjNhZTljMiwyckVKUGRDSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180109164762%2Fcover-art-for-ancientreaders-briefly-profoundly&m=1) briefly profoundly uncomfortable but ultimately sweet and intense fic [_One Bed That Wasn’t Slept In, And Another That Was._](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F2740118&t=ZWY2YjBkODgxMDBiZTlkZjljNjI4Mzk5MmZhN2YyN2Y3MzExMGRkMywyckVKUGRDSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180109164762%2Fcover-art-for-ancientreaders-briefly-profoundly&m=1)

Full size (2800x2100px. 300dpi) version of this art is [available for download at box.com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fapp.box.com%2Fs%2F0x9bm6s2an213iyfzw8w1vx80twdcb56&t=OWFlOWJjYjExN2YyODdjZWRiZGM4M2EzM2YxYzEyODc1ZTY0ZTFiMCwyckVKUGRDSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180109164762%2Fcover-art-for-ancientreaders-briefly-profoundly&m=1) in case Tumblr messes with this one’s definition.

Thank you again, @ancientreader!


End file.
